Secrets
by Arminia
Summary: Jack Hotchner has two secrets, one he shares with his best friend Henry. And the other is slowly tearing him apart. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For this story, Jack and Henry are the same age. This will be rated M just cause I feel more comfortable with it that way. And for this story let's pretend even though not all of them should still be working for the BAU, that they still can and are. **

**And sorry to those who love the fluff I usually write, but this is not one of those! **

**WARNINGS: Contains rape (Although not graphic) and Slash. **

**So, if you're uncomfortable with either, it's your choice to read or not. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. **

Jack Hotchner didn't hate things or people easily.

For most of his life he couldn't even think of anything or anyone he hated, sure he disliked things, but hate was a strong word. It wasn't until he was 15 did he find someone he truly hated.

No one knew of his hatred. Not his best friend Henry LaMontagne, not his dad Aaron Hotchner, his step mom Beth, and not his BAU aunt and uncles. Jack learned how to hide things growing up with profilers.

He was 16 now, and he could still remember the first time it happened just like it was yesterday.

_Jack turned off the water and shivered a bit as the sudden cold air hit his bare skin. _

_Grabbing the white towel that was hanging on a hook near the curtain blocking out the now empty locker room, he dried himself then wrapped it around his waist. Reaching over, he pulled open the shower stall curtain but jumped back in shock as he noticed his soccer coach standing there._

"_Coach Keller, what are you doing here?" Jack asked him uneasily, he shivered again but this time it wasn't from the cold air. It was from the way Keller was staring at him._

"_I could ask you the same thing, Jack." _

_As Keller stepped closer, Jack stepped back. He was tempted to run out of the shower stall but he knew Keller wouldn't let him. _

"_You know I wait to shower." Jack tried to keep his voice steady but was finding it difficult, Keller's eyes scared him. He was completely different from the Coach Keller Jack had grown to know since he started on the soccer team. _

_By now, Jack's back was against the tiles of the back wall and Keller was too close for his comfort. Before he could blink, one of Keller's hands removed the towel around his waist, and he was pinned against the wall. _

"_W-What are you doing?" He stuttered out, his eyes wide and his breathing quickening as he tried to push Keller away from him._

"_I couldn't wait anymore." Keller practically growled, his eyes filled with hunger. _

_Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and as Keller's hands traveled down his chest, Jack started using all the strength he could to push, punch or kick Keller. Anything to get him away enough for Jack to run. But Keller was stronger than him. _

"_D-Don't!" _

"_Shh you'll enjoy it, don't worry." Keller whispered in his ear as Jack squeezed his eyes shut._

_What seemed like a lifetime later, Keller finally moved away from Jack. _

"_Tell anyone, and I'll make sure everyone finds out what you and Henry did last summer." _

_Jack's tear filled eyes widened, but when he finally lifted his head, Keller was gone. _

_Letting out a loud sob, Jack reached up and turned the water back on. He continued to sit under the water as his sobs filled the locker room, the blood and semen washing away. Grabbing a bar of soap, he starting washing himself. But found that no matter how much he scrubbed, he still felt dirty. _

When Jack finally returned home after the first time, he was grateful his dad was away on a case. He knew his eyes easily showed he had been crying, not to mention he was limping. Beth thankfully wasn't home either, and was instead out with friends.

It didn't take him long to decide that it was another secret he would just have to keep, except this time he didn't have Henry sharing the same secret. He couldn't take the risk of Keller telling anyone the secret he and Henry had been hiding since the summer before they began high school. While it was possible that it wouldn't be so bad if Keller told anyone, Jack couldn't take the chance, and he especially wouldn't drag Henry down with him.

For the next two practices which were on Fridays, Jack stopped waiting till the soccer team left before showering. Until the next practice when Keller pulled him aside, and threatened Jack again.

He once again waited till the team left, and waved away Henry's questions who was also on the team. Jack didn't even bother to shower before Keller came in the locker room, but as soon as Keller was done and left, Jack went back to sitting under the water scrubbing his skin.

It was almost every Friday after practice that it happened, Jack had tried begging Keller not to, but Keller would only find it amusing. After a while, Jack learned how to block out the abuse as he created a happy place he could drift off to.

But he never stopped feeling dirty.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Another Friday rolled around, and the abuse began. But instead of Keller leaving right after like he always did, he turned Jack to face him, and kissed him.

Giving a weak 'no', Jack turned his face away.

He didn't really notice when Keller growled and slapped him across the face before he roughly crashed his lips against Jack's, and left.

As Jack sat under the shower, he wondered why after everything Keller did, him kissing Jack bothered him so much. But there was a part of him that knew why. He had only ever kissed one person, and Jack hadn't wanted anyone else's lips touching his like that.

_Throwing his head back in laughter, Jack watched as his two friends raced each other to see who was faster. It was childish, but Jack was easily entertained as he watched them slip and fall a couple of times on the wet grass they were running on. It had only stopped raining an hour before. _

_Finally, they both reached the tree they decided would be the finish line, the winner was the first one to touch the tree. But instead of running and touching the trunk of the tree like Henry did, Nathan had grabbed onto one of the lower branches. _

"_What!" Shouted Henry once he noticed what Nathan was doing, "That's cheating!"_

_Laughing, Nathan let go of the branch. "No it's not. You said whoever touches the tree first wins, this branch is part of the tree." _

"_Jack! Tell him he cheated and that I won!" _

_Jack rolled his eyes as his friends argued while they walked over to where he was leaning against the pole of the swing set. _

"_Technically, Nate is right." Jack held up his hand as Henry opened his mouth to shout, "You didn't say to touch the trunk of the tree, just touch the tree." _

_Henry pushed past them, grumbling about how they always had to be smartasses. _

"_Is he really mad that I beat him?" Nathan asked Jack laughing. _

"_Nah, he's just pouting that he didn't think of it first." Jack joined in on Nathan's laughter at their friend. _

"_Man, I wish this summer could never end. I rather not go back to California when school starts." _

_Jack felt his heart ache as he thought about Nathan leaving at the end of summer. Jack and Henry had met Nathan in the beginning of the summer, he was visiting his aunt who lives in Virginia. Although he spent more time with them then he did with his aunt. _

"_Too bad you're mom won't let you move in with your aunt and go to school here." Jack joked weakly. _

"_Yeah, too bad." _

_Giving Nathan a sad smile, Jack moved to go follow Henry but instead found himself held back by Nathan's hold on his arm. _

"_Wha-" Jack was cut off by Nathan's lips crashing into his. Jack let out a gasp and once over his shock, kissed Nathan back as his hand reached up to rest on the back of his neck and Nathan's hand slid down his arm to take hold of his hand. _

_As they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other. Jack was thankful they were pretty much the same height. _

"_So you're not going to punch me?" Nathan grinned when Jack chuckled softly. _

"_Hey guys what's taking you so lo-" Jumping apart they turned to see Henry standing there with his mouth open. "Oh well..what took you guys so long?!" _

_It was their turn to stand there with their mouths open as they stared at Henry who smirked at them, "What? I may be blonde but I'm not dumb!" He joked before walking away again. _

"_How many times was he dropped on his head as a baby?" _

_Snickering, Jack shook his head. "Probably every time my Uncle Spencer babysat him. Babies make him nervous, which is probably why he and my Aunt Ashley adopted kids who could already walk, and not babies." _

_As they walked after Henry, Nathan slipped his hand in Jack's. _

_Jack decided not to think about what would happen when summer ended, although he wished it never would. _

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

When Jack walked into the house, two smaller bodies collided with his.

"Jack!" Both of them shouted as they attached themselves to him.

"Hey you two!" Jack greeted the 10 year old Reid twins, ruffling their hair which caused them to let go.

"Why do you always do that?" Whined Kayla the oldest twin by only a few minutes.

"I'm telling mommy you messed up my pigtails!" Shouted Becky as she took off for the kitchen where Jack guessed everyone else was.

"I didn't mess up her pigtails, did I?" He asked Kayla who only shrugged her shoulders and followed after her sister.

Shaking his head, Jack dropped his backpack by the door and headed to the kitchen where he found the whole family waiting. Which meant not only his dad and Beth, but his extended BAU family.

"Hey Jack!" Echoed through the kitchen once he was noticed.

Walking around, Jack gave hugs to his aunts and uncles like he normally did, making sure to avoid his Aunt Ashley's slap to the head for apparently, messing up Becky's pigtails that she claimed to work so hard on that morning, while his Uncle Spencer just shook his head at his wife.

Jack had to work hard not to tense up as he hugged everyone, just like he had to do everytime. But he found it getting harder to hide it.

Once Jack finally hugged them all, he turned to see Henry giving him an odd look. Giving his friend a small smile, he only shrugged his shoulders. All Jack wanted to do was break down and tell Henry everything. He was also tempted to tell his dad that he now hated soccer and wanted to quit the team, but then he would have to explain why, and there was a part of Jack that was scared if he was to leave the team, Keller would do the same to someone else and Jack wouldn't wish it on any one of his teammates.

When everyone finally left, Jack announced he was heading to bed. Instead of sleeping, Jack pulled a picture out of his nightstand.

In the picture was Jack leaning against the hood of a car, holding hands with a spiky haired brunette whose hair looked almost blonde standing in front of him. He was the same height as Jack, and they both had wide smiles on their faces.

Jack ran his thumb over the picture as the tears fell. Curling into ball, Jack clutched the picture as tight in his hand as he could without ruining it.

Trying not to think of what happened the day after the picture was taken, he eventually fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N: Yes or no on continuing? **

**Review and let me know! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: READ WARNING IN FIRST CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

**Thanks to HOTCHFANATIC, iluvhotchme, Lenika08 and Lolzp for reviewing! :D**

"Jack, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Henry."

Jack gave his friend a smile, but he knew Henry didn't buy it one bit. It had been another month, and Jack's shell was breaking. He no longer could fake a smile when it came to Henry anymore, the one person who knew him better than anyone. Jack knew his best friend had been trying to figure out what was wrong, but he also knew that this was one thing Henry wouldn't figure out on his own.

"You coming to practice?" Henry asked him so carefully that it wasn't hard for Jack to notice that Henry figured out it was something about Fridays...something about soccer.

"Nah, I have something to do. I'll text you later!"

As quick as he could without being suspicious, Jack walked away from Henry. It wasn't like he lied, he really did have something to do but he chose this time to do it on purpose.

Pulling out his phone, Jack sent a text to his Uncle Derek knowing they didn't have a case.

_**Can we talk? I have something to ask you. It's a hard topic. - Jack**_

He didn't have to wait long till Derek replied.

_**Sure. I can leave work now, my house? I can pick you up. - Derek**_

_**Don't worry about me, I'll take a taxi. -Jack**_

Not waiting for his reply, Jack quickly called a taxi before stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jack felt his hands shaking as he sat on Derek's porch steps. Cursing himself, he stuffed them in his jacket pockets. Just as he did, Derek's car pulled up and he wasted no time in ushering Jack inside the house and on the couch.

"So what's up? I can see you're nervous." Derek said as he took a seat on the couch next to him.

"I'm just worried if this is an okay subject to talk about." Jack muttered, staring at the coffee table in front of him.

"Go on."

"What...would you do if someone you knew was being..sexually abused."

Feeling Derek's shocked gaze on him, Jack didn't dare look up to meet his eyes just in case he gave himself away.

"I'd try to help them. No one deserves to have that happen to them, and I'd certainly make sure the bastard doing it can't hurt anyone else. Jack...is this a legit question?"

"I'm just worried for a friend, that's all."

"You tell them to call me, got it?" Derek said so firmly Jack found himself nodding.

He knew Derek didn't completely believe him. Jack came to Derek to tell him everything, if anyone could understand it was his Uncle Derek. He cursed himself again for chickening out.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

It was later in the day when Jack was laying on the grass in the backyard, when he could feel someone walking over to him. Immediately, he tensed up.

"It's just me."

Jack looked over to see Henry settling himself on the grass next to Jack. Letting out a quiet breath, he felt his muscles loosen again but instead of looking at Henry, he turned to stare at the darkening sky above him.

"Keller was asking where you were." Jack held his breath, trying to ignore the feeling of disgust wash over him. "I told him your mom sick and you had to look after her."

"Thanks." Jack whispered, closing his eyes.

Another secret Jack kept, was the fact no one at school but Henry and the Principal knew that Beth wasn't his biological mom. Of course it wasn't really a secret, anyone could easily find out that his mom was killed by a serial killer when he was younger. But Jack found it better if no one knew, he didn't want the looks of pity they would throw his way.

"We need to talk, Jack." He still didn't open his eyes. "Look I know it has to deal with practices. You're my best friend, I just want you to be okay and I know you aren't! While your dad and the rest are so wrapped up in work, and Beth is wrapped up in her business, they don't notice all the changes in you but I do. You barely eat, you lost weight, I can tell you haven't been sleeping enough, you space out at random times, and I noticed that you've been carrying around Nathan's picture again."

"Dad, Beth and the others don't notice 'cause there's nothing to notice."

"Don't bullshit me Jack! Not only is it something about practice, but you're upset about Nathan again."

"Of course I'm upset about Nathan!" Jack quickly got off the ground, Henry following right behind him. "I have a damn good reason to be upset over him!"

"I miss him too Jack, but I learned not to upset myself over it or I'll go insane."

"He was my boyfriend!" Jack's voice cracked, he could feel the tears slowly building up.

"For only 4 months! Obviously it's going to hurt but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Jack let out a choked sob, "It's my fault he's gone!"

Letting the tears fall, Jack felt his knees hit the grass and felt Henry's arms around him.

"No it's not. You said that you saw someone in the middle of the road, it's not your fault you had to swerve out of the way." Henry said softly.

"I shouldn't even had been driving the stupid car!" Jack was able to say through his sobs, "I should have known it would be a dumb thing to do, what 14 year old can actually drive?"

"Don't do this Jack." Henry whispered, "We don't even know the whole story."

Pushing himself out of Henry's hold, Jack roughly wiped away his tears. "What more is there to know! I was stupid enough to think I could drive the car and dragged you and Nathan with me, I thought I was someone in the middle of the road which I'm not even sure of anymore, I swerved out of the way and crashed into the trees, we were knocked unconscious and woke up to find Nathan gone! Then.." Jack trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"How about how Nathan got out of the car and was found nowhere even near where we crashed? If he got out to get help, he wouldn't have walked through the woods, he would have gone back to the road."

"Stop..just stop!" Jack shouted, feeling his chest tighten.

Jack turned away from Henry and headed back towards the house, as he felt Henry's eyes on his back, he realized that he completely avoided Henry's questioning about their soccer practices.

All he could think about was Nathan. No matter what Henry had told him, he knew that he was the one to kill Nathan. All because he thought he saw someone he wasn't even sure was there anymore.

Part of him knew there was more to it, but the guilt was too strong.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jack sighed and rested his forehead against his locker in the locker room. Luckily for him, JJ had decided to visit her mom over the weekend, so he was able to get away with not telling Henry anything. All through the school day he could feel Henry staring at him, waiting for the day to end so he could corner him.

Suddenly, Jack felt someone swing him around and push him against the lockers.

Gasping at the sudden pain shooting through his back, he let out a groan of both pain and annoyance when he opened his eyes to see Keller in front of him.

Keller never stayed at the school on Mondays, but it seems Jack's plan for Monday being the best day to come in here wasn't very smart.

"You've been avoiding me again Jack, and you know I don't like that." He growled, Jack winced as he felt Keller's hand tighten around his arm.

One of the main reasons he had decided to tell Derek before chickening out, was from the fact Keller was getting more aggressive. And it started to scare Jack more than Keller telling everyone that not only had Jack had a boyfriend, but that he had killed him.

"I had to take care of my mom." Jack threw back, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Keller push against him and tighten his other hand that gripped his waist. He wouldn't be surprised if he had bruises the next day.

"Don't give me that, I know your mom wasn't sick." Keller spat out, anger filling his voice. "Now how about you be a good little bitch and give me what I want."

"No!" Jack shouted as Keller started unzipping his pants. Jack suddenly felt his head snap to the side, and his cheek stinging. But he still tried to move away. He had only been forced to do this once, and it was one thing he knew he'd never get use to. Jack would rather eat insects than have the taste of Keller in his mouth again.

"That pretty mouth of yours has such better use then you yelling."

As Keller went to shove Jack to his knees, a gasp filled the locker room.

Before Jack could even blink, the hold on him disappeared and Keller was gone. Realizing that the gasp came from one of the entrances to the locker room, Jack turned his head to see Henry standing there with his mouth open, his eyes wide with shock before he noticed anger soon replaced the shock.

With a sigh of relief at not seeing disgust directing at himself in Henry's eyes, Jack felt himself slowly slide down the lockers and onto the cold floor.

"This is what you've been keeping a secret." Henry whispered, suddenly beside him.

All Jack could do was nod his head slowly. He felt Henry's arm slip around his shoulders and that was all it took for Jack to break down in his hold again as Henry pulled Jack against him.

Closing his eyes, he listened to Henry whisper in his ear that he wouldn't let Keller touch him again. Part of Jack felt relief, but another part of him was still afraid. Now that Henry knew, there was no way the rest of the family wouldn't know by tomorrow.

It also meant Keller would tell everyone that Jack was not only gay, but about what really happened in the car crash.

But he also knew even when his family was told what he had done, Keller would get what he wanted.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think? :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING: Read in first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

Jack flinched as the door slammed shut, the minute everyone was sitting in the living room, Henry had started off by telling them what he had seen. Jack had stared at his feet as he explained what Keller had been doing. When he finally looked up, his eyes seemed to automatically find his dads.

He had never seen so much anger in someones eyes before.

His dad had shot up from his seat so fast, Jack found himself taking a step back. But instead of coming towards him, his dad stormed out of the house with Derek right behind him who had slammed the door.

"I need to…" His Uncle Dave trailed off as he stood up, no one had to say it but they all knew Dave was going to make he didn't kill Keller.

"Look after him!" Beth called out before Dave left. Turning to Jack, she put her arm around his shoulders and led him towards the stairs. "Come on, I think you need some rest."

He was grateful for Beth giving him a chance to leave the tense living room. Jack refused to look at his family, but he could feel them staring at him. He didn't want to see disappointment or disgust in their eyes.

"You know I think of you like a son, Jack." Beth said to him once they were in his room and he was settled in his bed under his blanket, a blanket his mom had made.

"I know." He said softly, his fingers tracing the patterns on the blanket. He wondered what his mom would say to him if she was here. Would she still think of him as she always had? Or would she feel so guilty that she didn't know, that she wouldn't be able to look at him anymore?

"You're not any different in my eyes. You're still the same Jack, the one who saw his dad as the best superhero and wanted to grow up and save people just like him."

"Do you think I could still save people, even when I couldn't save myself." He whispered, he felt the bed dip and Beth kiss his forehead.

"Course you can! I think just like Derek, it will make you even better at saving others. Get some rest sweetie." Beth kissed his forehead one last time before she left and shut the door softly behind her.

As much as he loved Beth, he wished his mom was still here.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

It was hours later when Jack was woken up by the sound of yelling coming from downstairs. Rubbing his eyes he looked at his door to see Henry walking in, shutting the door behind him like Beth had done earlier.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice cracking from sleep.

"Move over." Rolling his eyes, Jack moved over to the other side of the bed and watched as Henry pulled back the blanket settling himself beside Jack in his bed.

"Are those my pajamas?" Jack raised his eyebrow at his best friend.

"Yup! Beth told me I could."

"It's my clothes!"

"Ah not like you care, least I'm wearing my boxers under them!"

Chuckling, Jack shook his head. "Anyways, what's going on?"

"Your dad went to find Keller, obviously. But...Jack, they can't find Keller."

"Damn.." Jack sighed in frustration, running a hand roughly through his hair. "When he ran from the locker room he must have kept running. He's not going to give up, Henry."

"We won't be giving up either. Aunt Penny will track him to the end of the earth if it's what it takes!"

After giving a nod of agreement, the boys sat in silence for a few minutes until Henry spoke up again, interrupting Jacks silent worry. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Was it 'cause you were ashamed?"

"That, and..he threatened to tell everyone about Nathan and the car accident." Jack said slowly and carefully.

"I still wish you told me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Looking at his friend, Jack let out a shaky breath. "What's going to happen when he comes back?"

Henry chuckled, "You do realize none of us are going to let you out of our sight until he's in jail, right? I'll be right beside you, even when you yell at me to go away!"

"I'm glad, but what if he hurts you or anyone else?

Jack's mind flashed to the thought of Keller hurting Henry, either with what he did to Jack, or a more violent way. He didn't like either. Losing Nathan was one thing, but if he lost Henry..Jack would definitely fall apart completely.

"Will you feel better if I told you my dad snuck me a pocket knife before he and my mom left?"

Jack laughed softly, "Man, JJ is going to kill Will if she finds out he gave her baby a knife."

"Exactly! I won't tell her but if she does find out, I get the camera and you get the popcorn?"

"Deal." Jack agreed. He was glad nothing had changed between him and Henry.

Both of them let out a yawn simultaneously. "So can I sleep in here, or do I have to get up and walk all the way across the hall?"

"Stay." Jack mumbled, already falling asleep as Henry reached over to turn off the light.

As Jack fell asleep, he could have sworn he felt Henry take hold of his hand and slip his fingers through his.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Waking up, Jack was confused until the memory of Henry sleeping in his bed came back to him. But it still didn't explain why he found himself cuddled up with his best friend. They had shared a bed before, and never ended up so close.

Slowly and carefully, he untangled himself from Henry trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach and the blush he could feel on his cheeks.

'_Pull yourself together Jack! It's Henry! And what about Nathan?' _

Groaning at himself, Jack ignored himself and started getting ready for the day wondering if anyone was going to treat him differently.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

_It had been a day since the car accident, and Jack found himself going crazy. He didn't know how he and Henry had got away with their parents not finding out about the car or the crash. But he still didn't know where Nathan was. Henry had been secretly calling hospitals doing an imitation of his dad that he does so well to get the information, but there was no one with his name or fitting his description at any of the hospitals. _

_Jack had kept trying to call Nathan but it had said his phone was no longer in service, but he still kept trying. He had even went to Nathan's aunts house but there was no Nathan, and his aunt was out of town for another day, so Jack couldn't even ask her about Nathan. _

_Walking into the living room to tell his dad and Beth that he was going to hang out with Henry, he suddenly stopped and stared at the news on TV. _

_Nathan's picture was plastered on the screen._

"_**Early this morning, the body of 14 year old Nathan Colton was found…"**_

_Not even bothering to say anything to his parents, Jack ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. Shakingly, he pulled out his phone and called Henry as he felt himself slowly slipping down the door until he hit the floor._

"_T-They found Nathan's body." _

_Jack sat on the phone listening to Henry yelling to try and get his attention but all he could do was think of the same thing over and over as he gasped for air._

_He killed Nathan._

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jack sat on the back porch watching Spencer and Ashley play with Kayla and Becky as they ran around the backyard. So far, no one was treating him differently. They had all asked why Jack hadn't told anyone, but he only told them he was disgusted and ashamed with himself. Derek surprisingly had jumped in and saved him by saying it was how he felt, why he didn't tell anyone on top of the fact he was confused. He rested his head against the wooden railing as he thought of the short conversation he had with his dad.

"_You're not mad at me, are you?"_

"_Jack, I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at Keller for what he did to you. No one should have to go through that."_

"_Would you really kill him?"_

"_I'm not going to lie to you, and you're not a little kid anymore. I don't know if I could hold myself back when I see him." _

"_If you see him, dad." _

"_WHEN, I see him." _

If he was being honest, Jack was worried that his dad really would kill Keller. It wasn't that Keller would be dead, he wouldn't feel bad at all about that. He just didn't want his dad to lose his job, or his freedom because of him. His dad didn't know it, but Jack knew that his dad had killed the serial killer who killed his mom with his bare hands, or with his fists was a more correct term. And Jack had no doubt he'd do it again.

"Where's that smile I love so much, Mini Hotch?"

Jack smiled and looked over to see his Aunt Penny sitting down next to him.

"Sorry Penny, just thinking."

"No worries, so what's with you and Henry today?"

His widening and his cheeks heating up, Jack cleared his throat and looked down at his hands."Nothing."

"Ah now that's not nothing! Come on Muffin, tell Auntie Penny!"

Clearing his throat again, Jack bit his lip. "If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone. At least not yet."

"I'm gay." He told her quickly, he wasn't sure if she would be able to hear him, but by the big smile on her face it was obvious she did.

"Oh..my..god..whoa do you like Henry?! Is that why you guys have been blushing at every little contact?!" She practically squealed, wiggling in her seat.

"Aunt Penny, quiet! N-No I don't like him! I still like someone else..and no you don't know him. I just..woke up closer to him then I'm use to and I think he was awake."

"Awwww that's so cute!"

"Penny!"

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Keller watched from a distance as Jack laughed with Penelope Garcia. How dare he forget about him so easily?

Oh well, It was only a matter of time before he had Jack again.

He already got rid of that boy Nathan, now he just had to make sure Henry didn't get in his way.

**A/N: Review please? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! **

**WARNING: Read first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs**

Jack let out a painful groan as he tried to open his eyes but squeezed them shut again once he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Jack?" He heard someone whisper.

Slowly opening his eyes again trying to ignore the pain, the first thing he saw was Henry leaning over him. His face was filled with worry and he looked scared. But Jack's eyes focused on the dried blood on his lip that was once running down his chin.

"What happened?" Jack asked, his voice cracking.

"You don't remember? That hit to the head must have been harder than I thought." He felt Henry lightly touch his head, flinching when Henry must have touched the spot where he got hit. "We were watching Becky while Spencer ran inside to grab something, but we couldn't find her remember? So we went to look for her but once we were out of the view of the house, someone hit you and we were thrown into the back of a van!"

"Is Becky okay?"

"Well, we were taken here to this house in the middle of pretty much nowhere and thrown in this basement, it didn't take long until we got our first visitor." Henry said the last part bitterly. "Keller took his Jack. He said Becky was just bait and that she was probably telling everyone what happened. They were only supposed to grab you, Keller wasn't happy with his buddies."

Jack lifted his hand up and ran his thumb over Henry's lip. "And he hurt you?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah but it was nothing. When he left I heard yelling upstairs and a gunshot. I think we've been down here a day at least."

"You shouldn't be here Henry. What if he-"

"Then we get through it." Henry cut him off. "Together."

"Together." Jack whispered, squeezing the hand he felt in his.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Ah I see you're both awake!"

Jack felt himself cringe at Keller's voice. Both him and Henry who were leaning against the wall, watched as Keller walked closer to them grinning.

"I really only wanted you, Jack. But maybe I could get some..use, out of Henry while he's still here."

"No!" Jack shouted, ignoring the pain shooting through his head. He couldn't stand the look he was giving his best friend.

Jack jumped up to attack Keller, but he was no match for someone stronger than him, especially with his aching head that made him dizzy. He felt Keller throw him back on the ground and groaned as it rattled his head.

All he could do was watch as Keller carried out a kicking and shouting Henry.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

It had been a whole day since Jack and Henry were taken, and the team didn't have much to go on except that Becky had been grabbed by a man with dark hair and a scar on his cheek, she heard the boys calling out her name but couldn't respond with the mans gloved hand covering her mouth, and he let her go not long after that but she didn't see Jack or Henry.

They all knew it was Keller, but no one knew where he was holding them.

"There has got to be something!" JJ cried in frustration, slamming the paper she was holding onto the conference room table.

"And I think I just found that something!" Shouted Garcia, running into the room with her laptop.

"What have you got?" Hotch asked quickly, his head snapping up from the picture of Keller.

"I had to do a lot and I mean a lot of digging but I may have found another address that Keller has!"

Hotch wasted no time with JJ right behind him as they ran out the door right as the address was finished from Garcia's lips. Morgan quickly shouting a thanks to her as he followed behind the two worried parents, Spencer and Rossi behind them.

Once at the address that looked more like a shack, they could see no signs of life inside but they wasted no time putting on their FBI vests, taking out their guns, and storming into the house.

But their hopes were crushed as 'Clear' was shouted throughout the house, but no sign of anyone. It was Spencer who broke the tense silence.

"Guys..you may want to see this." Spencer called from one of the bedrooms.

Running into the room, they all stopped suddenly as they took in the room.

Surrounding the walls were pictures taken of Jack, some of them dating back before Keller even met him.

"He's been stalking Jack for a while." Rossi said, as he pointed to a picture of a younger Jack laughing as he played with a soccer ball.

"But why wait all this time? And why the interest in Jack?" Morgan mostly said to himself.

"Who's this?" JJ asked, pointing to a picture of Jack on the back of a boy around his age they had never seen before.

"No Idea." Hotch said, but then his eyes spotted a picture slightly under one of the desks as if it was thrown. As he picked it up, the team gathered around him to see what it was.

They were all shocked but not exactly surprised as they saw it was a picture of Jack kissing the boy from the other picture.

"Jack has a boyfriend?"

"Had a boyfriend." Everyone turned to look at Spencer, as he held up a picture of the smiling brown almost blonde haired teenager, his face had an X over it. "Looks like Keller didn't like Jack being with someone else."

"How do you know Keller already killed him?" Morgan asked.

"None of you remember? A teenager Jack and Henry's age was found in the woods near the end of summer, Nathan Colton."

"I remember." Hotch said, "Jack stayed in his room more than normal for about a week but whenever Beth or I asked, he would tell us he was studying and getting ready for school. I knew something was wrong but never pushed it."

"Poor Jack...do you think Henry knew?" JJ's gaze was on a picture of a grinning Jack and Henry as their hands were locked getting ready to arm wrestle.

"Looks like it." Spencer said again as he once again held up a picture but this time it was of the three boys. Jack and the boy they now knew to be Nathan were holding hands, and Henry had his head thrown back in laughter.

"Jack and whoever else is in the pictures always look happy." Rossi pointed out.

"I had a idea that Jack was gay, but I never.." Hotch trailed off and left the room in frustration.

They all knew Hotch was beating himself up for not helping Jack when he needed it, for not being there for his own son. He had promised himself after Haley died that he would focus more on Jack then his work, and in his eyes, he had failed.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Henry let out a gasp of relief and pain as he felt Keller pull out. He clenched his eyes shut and twisted his hands that were tied to the bedpost.

"You were almost as good as Jack."

He could feel his stomach churn at hearing those words.

He was now another one of Keller's victims.

"I'd clean you up but Jack is probably wondering where his newest boy toy is."

"Don't talk about him like that." Henry growled, opening his eyes to see Keller cleaning himself and pulling his pants up.

Keller only laughed as he reached over to untie Henry who couldn't bring himself to fight him, he felt weak and in pain. He flinched as he felt Keller pull up his boxers.

"You know who was also pretty good?" Keller said right by his ear, "Nathan Colton."

Henry's eyes widened, "Nathan.."

"Yeah, I know of him. I had a little fun with him before getting rid of him."

As Keller picked him up to carry him back to the basement, Henry's mind was racing. Jack really didn't kill Nathan. Keller did. Nathan was another of his victims.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jack straightened up as the basement door opened and Keller walked down the stairs, a weak Henry in his arms. Keller said nothing as he dropped Henry on the floor who hissed in pain and groaned.

He walked over to Jack and without warning, grabbed a fist full of Jack's hair, crashing Jack's lips against his, covering the painful moan that escaped his lips. Jack tried to move away as Keller left his mouth and moved down his neck but it was no use with the grip he has on his hair. He let out a whimper as he felt Keller squeeze him through his jeans.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you want soon." Keller whispered in his ear before turning and leaving the basement.

As soon as the door shut, Jack crawled over to Henry. He cringed as he took in the obvious signs of blood and semen on his boxers and back thighs.

"I'm so sorry." Jack's voice cracked. He lightly ran his hand through Henry's hair.

"Better me than you again." Henry told him. "Jack I have to tell you what Keller said…"

Jack listened as Henry told him how Keller raped Nathan before killing him, Jack felt a couple of tears fall as he thought of how he knew what Nathan had been feeling and thinking right before his death. He felt sick as he felt relief at not being the one to kill Nathan.

"It was Keller who I saw in the middle of the street." Jack said slowly as if testing the words. "It was his plan all along, to get rid of Nathan!"

"And he's getting rid of me next, Jack. He wants you all to himself."

"Not happening! I won't let him."

"I know you won't. Check your pocket."

Confused, Jack reached into his pocket and felt his hand hit a metal object. Pulling out, he noticed it was the pocket knife that Will had given Henry.

"When he comes back for you, use it."

"When did you-"

"Before he grabbed me." Henry cut him off, sliding up to lean against the wall, cringing in pain as it shot through his body.

"But you could have used it before he…" Jack trailed off, swallowing the bile and guilt rising up in his throat.

"It wasn't the right moment."

Jack wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway.

"I have to do something, Jack. You can hate me or hit me after but I don't know how this is going to end and I don't want to never get the chance to do this."

"Henry what are you-"

Henry's lips cut him off, and Jack suddenly felt his mind go blank and instead of pushing Henry away like he expected himself to do, he found himself kissing his best friend back.

As they both pulled away, Jack licked his lips tasting Henry on them. Right then he made a promise to himself that once they got out of here, he'd make sure to have the taste of Henry again.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but you look as if you enjoyed it too." Henry joked weakly. Jack found himself thankful he still tried to joke even after what he just went through.

"What about Nathan?" Henry asked, serious again.

"I think I stopped having feelings like that for Nathan a while ago-"

"You were just filled with guilt 'cause you thought it was you who killed him." Henry finished for him.

"Technically it still is my fault..Keller is focused on me and-"

"Don't go there, Jack. It's not your fault Keller has his nasty interest in you. Hell, you didn't even know Keller until after!"

"Sorry." Jack mumbled, shifting closer to Henry.

"It's okay to still miss him and still have feelings for him you know. He was your first boyfriend."

"I know."

Both of them stiffened as the basement door suddenly opened. Keller was coming sooner than they expected.

**A/N: Review? :) They do keep me motivated to update sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! Enjoy :)**

**WARNINGS: Language in this chapter and mentions of rape. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

As Keller walked closer to Jack, he tightened his fist on the hidden folded pocket knife in his hand. He had one chance, and he had to make sure to get him in a place that would give them enough time to run and call their parents.

"Are you ready Jack? I want you once more before we leave."

"Leave?" Jack tried sounding strong as he paid extra attention to Keller's movements.

"We can't stay here forever, I have no need for Henry, but you...**you're mine**."

Keller taking Jack's silence and no attempts to deny it or move away, moved in front of Jack and right when he was about to pull Jack up from the floor, Jack's mind thought of those same words spoken from someone elses lips.

_With a sigh of content, Jack leaned into the hand that was running through his hair. _

_Nathan chuckled as he pulled Jack closer so the only slightly younger teen was now laying on his chest. _

"_What if your aunt comes home?"_

_Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, Nathan chuckled again. "We aren't doing anything wrong."_

"_I know that Nate! I just-" Jack suddenly lost the words as he saw the look Nathan was giving him._

_Nathan's hand tightened in his hair, just enough to pull Jack closer to him. _

"_**You're mine**__." Nathan said against his lips, his voice deeper than normal that sent a shiver down Jack's spine._

"_Yours." Jack mumbled back before their lips crashed together. _

"I'm not yours!" Jack shouted, not even noticing the massive pain in his head as he revealed the now open knife in his hand.

"What are you-" Keller was cut off by his loud cry of agony as he dropped to the ground, his eyes and mouth wide in shock and pain. His hands automatically went to the spot Jack had stabbed him but before he could reach the knife, Jack reached forward and pulled it out quickly causing another scream of agony to rip through Keller as his hands tried to stop the bleeding.

"Oh shit! You stabbed him in his-"

"I know." Jack quickly cut him off as he bend down and wiped the bloody knife on Keller's jeans.

"Let's go!" Henry pulled on Jack's arm, but Jack was still watching Keller withering in pain.

Without thinking about it, Jack quickly folded the knife and put it back in his pocket before suddenly kicking Keller in the stomach.

"Jack!" Henry shouted but Jack didn't hear him as he kept kicking Keller.

"That's for me!" _Kick._

"For Nathan!" _Kick._

"For Henry!" _Kick._

"And whoever else you raped!" _Kick._

Breathing heavy, Jack finally stopped.

"Jack we need to get out of here!"

Jack let Henry pull him towards the stairs and out of the house, both of them kept watch in case one of the people Keller hired was around.

"Wait! There has to be a phone somewhere inside." Jack suddenly shouted, shaking himself from Henry's hold and running back towards the house.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jack sat on the steps of the house with his head leaning against his knees, Henry was rubbing circles on his back.

"I should be the one comforting you." Jack said, his voice raspy and cracking.

"I'm not the one who stabbed a guy in the penis, kicked the shit out of him, then just threw my guts up."

"But you were-"

"Don't say it Jack." Henry said through clenched teeth. "It was once, you had to deal with it way longer and more than I did. I'll deal with it later."

Jack lifted his head to tell Henry that later usually meant never in this case. but smiled as he saw two SUV's pulling up the house quickly before screeching to a stop. Both of them stay seated until the team ran up to them, and before Jack or Henry could even stand they were pulled into hugs.

Pulling away from his dad, Jack quickly wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes so suddenly. "We need to talk, dad."

"I know. JJ is taking you and Henry to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jack turned to see JJ with her arm tightly wrapped around Henry, leading him towards one of the cars. Jack took a step toward them but turned around and wrapped his arms around his dad again.

"I love you dad." Jack whispered.

"I love you too Jack."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jack watched as JJ kept picking at her nails, while it was quickly determined that Jack had a concussion and would stay at the hospital overnight to be safe, Henry's checkup with the doctor was taking a bit longer and Jack knew why. Even though Henry knew who raped him, it was still protocol to run a rape kit. He felt bad for JJ who had no idea why she wasn't allowed to be with her son at the moment. She had been sitting in his room at the hospital waiting for the Henry's doctor to walk in.

"JJ, when the doctor comes in...I just want to say sorry in advance."

"It's not your fault Jack." She said to him, giving his arm a quick squeeze. "So he really was-"

JJ cut off as the door opened, her head quickly snapping up to see the doctor. And as he told her about Henry's condition, Jack swallowed his own tears as JJ started sobbing. It was at that moment, that the rest of the team filed in, Garcia and Ashley running over to the crying JJ.

"Is Henry okay?" Morgan asked, his question directed at Jack who was wringing his fingers on top of the hospital sheet.

"I think you can guess what happened." Was all he said, understanding forming in all their eyes along with anger.

"Can I go see my son now?" JJ asked the doctor, who nodded and opened the door leading her out.

"Can I have a minute with Jack?" His dad asked, with nods and smiles of encouragement, they all slowly left the room one by one.

He pulled up the chair beside Jack's bed. "I probably already know what you want to tell me, Jack. Obviously I already know about Keller, but what you didn't tell me, was about Nathan Colton."

Jack's mouth opened in shock, "Dad...how do you even know about Nathan?"

"We found one location of where you could have been, but the only thing we found was surveillance photos. Photos of you. Jack, Keller was obsessed with you since you were young so I don't want you to think any of this was your fault. Henry was in some of the photos but Nathan was in some of them too. Reid was the one to recognize him."

"So..you know that I'm..gay?"

"And it doesn't change a thing, Jack."

Jack let out a laugh of relief, "What about Nathan...do you know everything that happened to him?"

"I looked up the file, are you sure?"

"Dad, I'll tell you why I need to know, but please."

His dad let out a sigh, "He sustained some cuts and bruises, there was evidence that he was dragged, his clothes were torn. There were signs of sexual assault but there was no DNA, and he was stabbed which instantly killed him."

"Keller raped him. He told Henry that after he-uh anyways, the reason for those cuts and bruises was 'cause of me." Jack closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the confused look on his dads face. "Nathan was able to get ahold of a car, and we just wanted to take it for a test drive, I volunteered to be the one driving. But during the drive, I saw something jump put in the road so I swerved and hit a tree. Both me and Henry were knocked out since we were sitting up front, but when we woke up Nathan was gone. Dad, I thought I killed Nathan, I thought I killed my boyfriend up until Keller said he-" Jack broke off with a sob, it finally getting to him that it was over.

He felt his dads arms wrap around him, and Jack leaned into his hold. "Keller killed him. He made us run off the road, took Nathan from the car and.."

"I know Jack, I know." Hotch murmured softly, rubbing circles on Jack's back.

"He's gone, right?"

"Yes. I know it was you who stabbed him, and we saw the other blows."

"I killed him, but I don't feel bad that I did. All I can think is that I'm glad he's gone."

"I know the feeling. You tell me if it bothers you even in the slightest, got it?" He told Jack sternly.

Jack smiled, "I know dad."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

At the sound of the door opening, Jack opened his eyes to see Henry sneaking into the room.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm bored in my room by myself. I don't see why we couldn't share a room. Or why I even have to stay overnight!"

Without responding, Jack moved over and Henry climbed into the bed both of them not caring that they were practically on top of each other with barely any room.

"Okay I'll be honest, I couldn't sleep by myself." Henry admitted in a whisper.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Jack told him as Henry moved to lay on his side, his back facing Jack who without a thought, wrapped his arm around Henry and pulled him against his chest.

"I love you, Jack." Henry mumbled.

Without hesitation, Jack replied. "I love you too, Henry."

Henry smiled a tired happy smile before he fell asleep, Jack right behind him.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"What do you mean you can't find my son?!" JJ's shout echoed through the hallway.

"W-We looked in his room and searched around for him but we couldn't find him." A nervous nurse replied, cowering under JJ's glare.

"Oh for the love of-" Garcia suddenly pushed Morgan and Reid aside who were standing in front of her, rolling her eyes at all of them, they watched her confused as she walked away.

Looking at each other, they all shrugged and followed Garcia until they came to a stop at Jack's room.

"Did you check in here?" She asked the nervous nurse who followed them.

"N-No."

Garcia turned back to the profilers and smiled before opening the door quietly and just enough to see inside. They all took in the scene of a sleeping Jack and Henry, tangled together and as close as they could get. Both of them holding onto each other.

"Awww." All the girls whispered. in unison.

Closing the door softly, Garcia suddenly let out a squeal.

"Come on, it's pretty obvious those two love each other." Garcia told them once she noticed their confused looks.

"Hey Hotch, we could actually be family!"JJ looked at Hotch, a grin on her face.

Hotch smiled a little, "Just no randomly picking the lock on our front door early in the morning shouting nonsense."

JJ looked at Hotch shocked, following him as he walked in the direction of the cafeteria. "That was one time!"

**A/N: Review? Tell me your thoughts? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter so soon, couldn't help myself and my boredom helped move it along too xD **

**Thanks to HOTCHFANATIC and Lenika08 for the reviews! Also thanks to all those who read, favorited, or followed! :)**

**WARNINGS: Language, offensive terms, talk of rape. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

It was two weeks later that Jack and Henry had returned to school. They had wanted to return sooner to get it over with, and to catch up on the work they missed but their parents had wanted to make sure they were okay before going back..or to keep an eye on them which Jack had rolled his eyes and sarcastically said to his dad when telling him he wanted to return to school.

Both of them knew it would be tough, the stares and whispers they would receive. There was also the chance some might be upset at them for it all, for taking away their 'favorite' staff member and 'favorite' coach, which was ridiculous but people had their own opinions, and there were the people who might call them liars.

It had been an okay day for Jack so far, he could feel the stares and hear the whispers but he refused to let them get to him.

Suddenly, he heard a body slamming into the row of lockers in front of him. Looking up, anger coursed through him as he saw it was Henry who was slammed into the lockers.

Brian Vartin had his hands tightly placed on Henry's shoulders, a group of people already forming to see what was going on but no one stepping up. Vartin was the 'leader' of the school. Usually Jack didn't try to get in the middle of whatever Vartin was doing, but he wasn't about to let him bully his best friend and recent boyfriend.

"Couldn't just keep your mouth shut, could you LaMontagne?" Vartin growled in Henry's face.

"Well you're obviously stupid." Henry said sarcastically, flinching when Vartin raised his fist, getting ready to punch him.

It only took a second for Jack to react and reach them, Vartin's fist not reaching its target, instead Jack's hand was covering it, and keeping it from hitting Henry.

"Oh look, it's the other fag." Vartin spit out, shaking his fist out of Jack's hold and moving away from Henry.

"Wow nice insult." Jack's voice filled with sarcasm, "I see your pea sized brain couldn't come up with a better one."

"I'd watch that mouth of yours Hotchner, it seems to only be good for-" Jack didn't let him finish his sentence, his fist already colliding with Vartin's face.

"Jack!" Henry hissed out, his voice filled with worry. Both of them ignored the sounds of the people crowded around to watch. Although Jack took notice of the cheering once Vartin staggered back, his hand over his face.

"You little bitch!" He growled, coming at Jack who was already prepared by grabbing Vartin and slamming him into the lockers, pinning his arm behind his back just enough to hurt.

"You can insult me, and bully me but say another word about Henry or put your hands on him again, and I'll make sure everyone finds out about that little affair you and had." Jack whispered harshly into his ear, smirking when he heard the gasp of shock.

"How the hell do you know about that." Vartin said through clenched teeth.

"I grew up with FBI agents, profilers at that." Was all Jack said before he roughly let go of Vartin's arm and stepped away.

Vartin gave him a glare, "This isn't over Hotchner."

Jack just smirked as he walked away, the whispering getting worse as the crowd slowly started leaving.

"What did you tell him?" Henry asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Told him I'd tell everyone about ." Jack slipped his hand into Henry's, not caring who saw them.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Jack saw him look down at their joined hands, his smile getting bigger. "I can't believe you did that! Or how no one even figured out about their secret affair, I mean really? Vartin getting extra help in math? I think i'd sooner see Uncle Spencer give up coffee!"

This time it was Jack who let out a bark of laughter, their hands still connected as they walked down the hallway ignoring the rest of their classmates.

If they had looked back, they would have noticed a girl their age staring after them clutching her books tightly as she tried not to cry.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Really Jack, punching Brian Vartin?" Was the first thing Jack heard as he stepped into the living room where his dad and Beth were seated on the couch.

"I see the principle called." He walked towards the kitchen, both of them following behind him.

"Yes, obviously he said or did something to make you punch him."

Jack knew this was his dad giving him an opening to talk, Jack sighed and took a drink from the water bottle he had just pulled out of the fridge. "He slammed Henry into the lockers and was going to punch him when I jumped in. He made his stupid gay comments. He blames it on us for his favorite coach being gone." Jack spat out the last part, taking another drink of his water.

"I'm happy you protected Henry, but you can't go around punching everyone who has their own opinions, Jack." Beth said softly, reaching to put her hand on Jack's shoulder but he pulled away.

"I know." He told her, not angry at what she said.

"I need to catch up on my work."

"Jack-"

"I'm fine dad." Jack cut him off, giving them a smile before climbing the stairs.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Another week went by as Jack wiped his face with the paper towel in the boys bathroom. It was during class so the bathroom was thankfully empty. He felt as if someone was watching him, and it was getting to him. He knew people were already staring at him, although not as much as a week ago, but for some reason he could feel that this stare wasn't one of pity, judgement or anger. He just couldn't figure out what, or who.

"Aw what's the matter Hotchner, missing your boyfriend?"

Jack jumped, and turned to stare at Vartin who he hadn't even known had entered the bathroom.

"What do you want, Vartin?" Jack grumbled, throwing away the paper towel.

"Since you know so much, you know that is on vacation."

"Where are you going with this? I have class to get back to." Jack made to walk past Vartin, but his arm shot out and pushed Jack back.

"Get on your knees, Hotchner."

That was all it took for Jack to freeze and his blood run cold.

"_Get on your knees, Hotchner."_

"_No!"_

_A growl was heard as Jack was roughly shoved to his knees. _

"_You better learn to listen to me!" _

_Another growl._

_A zipper being pulled down._

"_Come on Jack." Keller whispered, his voice filled with need._

_A hand slipping through his hair, pulling his head forward._

_Jack struggling to move away but whimpering in pain as the hand in his hair tightened and became forceful. _

"It's funny how just a week ago you were calling me and Henry fag's yet here you are.." Jack growled at Vartin, pulling himself out of the flashback.

"I'm not a fag! I don't enjoy having _things_ in my mouth."

Oh how Jack wished Henry wasn't home sick. "No but clearly you enjoy a guy doing it to you."

Jack felt his breath catch as he was pushed up against the bathroom wall.

"Excuse me?" Vartin said through clenched teeth.

Jack chuckled, only making Vartin more angry. "I can clearly see, and feel that you do."

"Think it's funny do you?"

He froze at the sound of Vartin's zipper being undone. His mind flashed back to all the times Keller had him pinned and he couldn't escape. But Keller was of a larger build than Vartin, and stronger.

A thought suddenly came to Jack. With a smirk forming on his lips, he took in the flash of confusion in Vartin's eyes.

"I would say sorry for this, but I've had enough of being forced to do things."

Knowing that Vartin wasn't expecting it, Jack reached down and grabbed Vartin through his boxers, and squeezed hard. Once he was able to, he pushed him away and stormed out of the bathroom.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I'm going to kill him!" Henry shouted before coughing and groaning as the yelling hurt his head.

"No you're not, I don't think he'd be stupid enough to try it again."

"What? You're not going to tell your dad or do anything about it?" Henry asked in disbelief, blowing his nose in the tissue Jack handed to him.

"Of course I'm doing something. In the morning I'll report to the principle about Vartin and 's secret relationship."

"But you don't have any proof of it."

Jack leaned back in the computer chair in Henry's room that he was sitting in. " always believes me, of course he'll look into it but it isn't that hard to see once you know what you're looking for."

"True, ugh I don't want to think of that bastard anymore."

With a grin, Jack stood up and bent down over Henry, his hands resting on the bed. "I'll gladly take your mind off it."

Henry gave him a pointed look. "I should be the one taking your mind off it, not mine. And I'm sick!"

"So I get sick, I don't see your point."

Jack didn't give him time to respond before he closed the distance between them, smiling against Henry's lips as he gave in and responded to the kiss.

**A/N: Send me those reviews? :P I love reading them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I honestly have no idea where I was going with this chapter but here it is!**

**WARNINGS: Language, talk of rape.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

Jack shakingly lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Oh! Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Aunt Ashley. I uh-" He nervously picked at the hem of his shirt. "Need to talk to Uncle Spencer."

Nodding her head in understanding, she waved him inside.

"Spence, Jack is here to see you!" she shouted up the stairs where Jack guessed he was in his office. Turning back to Jack, she gave him a smile. "I'll take the girls to the park for a few hours and give you some privacy, they've been wanting to go anyways."

"Thanks." He whispered, accepting the hug she decided to give him.

"You'll be okay." She whispered in his ear before giving him one last squeeze and pulling away.

"Jaaaaaaaack!" Kayla and Becky shouted running to the front hallway to collide with Jack's legs.

"Hey girls!" He tried to say brightly with a fake smile on his face.

"Did you come to play with us?" Becky asked, jumping up and down on the heels of her feet.

"Sorry sweetheart, I came to talk with your daddy."

He couldn't help but smile for real when Kayla 'hmph'd' and put her hand on her hips. "everyone always comes to talk to daddy."

Laughing, Ashley handed Kayla her coat along with Becky. "Well your daddy is a good helper. Now come on, I'm taking you girls to the park!"

"Yay!" They both shouted simultaneously, giving Jack one last hug before running out the door.

Ashley placed a kiss on Jack's forehead. "I mean it when I say it'll be okay."

Jack raised an eyebrow and watched Ashley walk towards the girls who were impatiently waiting in front of the house. Did she already know what he wanted to talk to Spencer about? He knew it wouldn't be too hard. While Derek was the logical choice to pick since he went through the same experience, he wasn't an expert on flashbacks like he knew Spencer was. And Ashley would know that. Jack remembered hearing them talk when he was younger around the time they first got together. Spencer had been taken by an UnSub who was drugging his victims with Dilaudid to make them 'feel' better, he thought he was saving them. It had hit too close to home for his uncle, but he was lucky enough that the team found him just as the UnSub was getting ready to give some to Spencer, but it was enough for Spencer to struggle with flashbacks. Jack heard him say that they weren't that bad or constant, but it still affected with his work, and so he researched and along the way helped himself overcome the flashbacks, and other problems that the case had caused him.

Jack walked up the stairs and headed to where Spencer's office was.

"Flashbacks?" Was the first thing Spencer said once he entered the office. Sitting on the small couch, Jack nodded his head.

"I don't know how much I can help, Derek has better experience with this." Spencer pointed out.

"I know, but I was thinking since you know so much about them.."

"How about we talk today, and every Friday after school you come here and talk to me if we haven't gone on a case?

"Deal."

"But you have to talk to your dad about this. And anything else that happened at school." Spencer gave him a pointed look, making Jack's cheeks turn color.

"Okay." He agreed, not even bothering to guess on how he knew something had happened at school that his dad needed to know.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

4 hours later, Jack sat in the living room as he told his dad that he was getting help from Spencer about flashbacks he had been having, and told him about Vartin and the bathroom incident.

"Jack, you do realize I can't just sit back and let him go free with what he did? I know you told the principal about his relationship with his math teacher but that isn't going to stop him from bothering you, it will probably only make it worse."

Jack slumped down in his seat. "I know dad, but you can't do much. All you have is my word to go on and nothing actually happened."

"I don't care, I'll figure something out. He won't get away with it." Hotch said firmly. "Now, what made you decide to finally get help with your flashbacks? No one decides to just randomly get help."

Closing his eyes, Jack got pulled into the memory of what led him to ask Spencer for help.

_Jack let out a fake groan of pain as Henry climbed onto the bed and straddled him. _

"_Oh don't be a jerk, I'm not heavy!" _

_Laughing, Jack leaned up to give Henry a quick kiss. "I know, you're too skinny to be heavy." He teased his boyfriend, laughing again as Henry playfully scowled at him and pushed him back on the bed. _

_Henry leaned forward and slipped his hands under Jack's shirt giving him a playful grin. "Let's have some fun." _

"_**Let's have some fun." Keller said, his hands roamed over Jack's chest.**_

_**His hands slid down to Jack's jeans, slowly undoing them and pulling them down as he licked his lips. Jack pulled at the rope tied around his wrists but it was no use, they were tied too tightly to the bar above him which usually held a towel. **_

"_**Perfect." Keller practically purred as he pulled down Jack's jeans which left him now naked. He cringed as he watched Keller look at him as if he was the perfect prize. **_

_**Keller got down on his knees in front of him, and Jack had to swallow the bile rising in his throat and bite his lip as he felt Keller's mouth on him. **_

_Jack's eyes snapped open, not even realizing he had them clenched shut. Confused, he noticed Henry wasn't on top of him anymore. Hearing someone groan in pain, he looked down to see Henry on the floor holding his head. He pulled his hand away and Jack saw a bit of blood. _

"_Oh god." Jack whimpered as he realized what he did. He had a flashback and pushed Henry off of him, making him knock his head into the nightstand._

"_I'm fine." Henry said, wiping the blood off his hands onto a tissue. _

"_I hurt you." _

"_Shh Jack, I'm fine." Henry kneeled beside the bed and ran his hand through Jack's hair._

"I had a flashback and hurt Henry." Was all he told his dad.

"Well as long as you're getting help now, is Henry okay?"

"He says he's fine, but I know it bothered him at the time."

"Jack, are you sure Spencer is going to be able to help you?"

"Yes. He may not be an actual doctor but he's pretty good."

Jack smiled as his dad let out a laugh, he knew his dad was thinking of all the times Spencer tried pulling off the 'technically i'm a doctor' card.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Jack, look!" Henry nudged his side, pointing his head in the direction of the principals office.

Brian Vartin was getting led out by two police officers in handcuffs.

"I wonder what you're dad said to get him arrested, I mean he didn't have enough to do it from what you told him, right?"

"I don't know. Dad wouldn't tell me."

"Whatever he did, thank god!" Henry cheered, catching the attention of other students who stopped to stare.

What both of them didn't expect, was for other students to cheer too.

And soon, everyone who was standing in the hallway started clapping watching as Vartin was led out the front doors, scowling and glaring at them at the same time.

"Okay I wasn't expecting that. Is it harsh for us all to be cheering that he got arrested?" Henry asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No idea, I don't blame them honestly. I would cheer too but unlike _someone_, I can contain my excitement." Jack teased.

"Oh please-"

"What?" Jack asked, following Henry's line of sight as he stopped talking and got a curious look on his face.

Only one person didn't look happy to see Vartin arrested, and she was staring right at them. Instead she looked conflicted.

"Who's that?" Jack asked Henry, keeping his voice low.

"No idea, but I've caught her staring at us before."

"Well there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Jack closed his locker and started walking over to the girl, her eyes widening when she noticed and the grip on her books tightening.

"Who are you and why do you keep staring at us?" Jack asked bluntly, watching as her eyes darted from them both then to the floor.

"J-Jenna..Jenna Vartin."

"Whoa the douche has a sister I didn't-" Henry let out a grunt "Ow Jack!"

Jenna smiled slightly. "It's okay Jack, no one really knows who I am, and that's the normal reaction."

"Why stare at us though? I knew I've been feeling someone watching me!"

"I uh-" Jenna cut off and stuffed her books in her bag, before grabbing their arms and pulling them into a close empty classroom, shutting the door.

Jenna stared at their confused faces for a moment before nervously wringing her fingers.

"I've been trying to get up the courage to talk to you both but it wasn't easy."

"Why us?" Jack asked again.

"Because..I don't know who else I can tell this..or who else would understand."

Without thinking, Jack reached forward and took Jenna's shaking hands in his.

"I know that coach Keller r-raped you two."

Both of them flinched, now even more curious as to where she was going with this.

"He..he r-raped me too."

Tears started falling down her cheeks. Henry's mouth fell open. Jack's grip on Jenna's hands tightened for a quick second before he suddenly pulled her towards him, his arms wrapping around her. She only stiffened for a moment before she relaxed in his hold.

"When?" Jack asked softly.

"About three months into freshman year. I tried switching schools but my parents wouldn't allow it. I couldn't find the courage to tell them, so I kept it to myself and tried to avoid him as much as I could."

"I don't understand though." Henry finally spoke, confused. "I thought Keller only liked boys?"

"H-He told me he wanted to t-try a girl. I d-didn't understand what he had meant."

As Jenna started sobbing into Jack's chest, Jack tightened his hold on her and Henry reached forward to rub her back in comfort.

Their eyes met and they nodded in agreement. They would tell his dad, and would be there for Jenna.

**A/N: Reviewwwww~**


	8. Secrets Video (Not a chapter)

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I just wanted to let people know that I created a little "video" for Secrets! **

**It's mostly like a Jack/Henry and Jack/Nathan video although it might be a bit confusing? And it's not exactly perfect..but I tried.**

** www . youtube watch?v=c820-Kg2w3M**

**My Youtube channel is Forseenable **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you want, check out the non-chapter before this to get the link (or..half of the link that is needed) to watch the little video I made for this fanfic :) (It might be confusing and a little messy but I hope you enjoy it) **

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape, offensive language, and SLASH.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

Jack had his fair share of uncomfortable moments in his life, but this was definitely one the top ones.

Of course he could really only blame himself for it. Afterall, he himself volunteered to come support Jenna when telling her parents what had happened to her freshman year. But what he didn't expect was the look of disbelief on their faces and the silence in the living room that Jack could swear he could actually feel if he reached his hand out.

Just that morning he and Henry had told his dad about Jenna, who came over after he called her. His dad had quickly taken a liking to her just like he and Henry had after their crying fest in the empty classroom. Of course, he strongly suggested that Jenna tell her parents about Keller and told her he would be there for support. Which in return, Jack had volunteered for along with Henry.

Jenna had already told her parents, his dad filling in details about Keller. Jenna sat on the couch across from her parents, while he and Henry sat on either side of her, her hands clutching both of theirs.

"You have got to be joking!" Her dad George suddenly shouted, quickly standing up from his seat.

"George sit down!" Her mom Leanne said, her voice showing that she was uncomfortable.

"I will not! Look at how ridiculous this is Leanne! The man who got our son arrested comes in here with..with his son who was the reason he was arrested in the first place, to tell us along with our own daughter that she was raped! By a man who had a sick liking to teenage boys? We should be focusing on Brian, not this silly story she made up to get attention!"

"I assure you, that Jenna did not make this up, if she did do you really think I'd be here as an FBI Agent? I wouldn't risk my job on something that was made up."

"Like I'm supposed to believe the _Agent_-" George spat out the word, "Who got my son arrested, and his faggot for a son?!"

Jack couldn't help but flinch at the words, he could see Henry do the same. Jenna's grip on their hands tightening as tears filled her eyes, now giving them support too.

"I came here to help _your daughter_, I will not have you insult my son. I'd watch what you say ." His dad said tense, anger in his eyes.

"What, so you can arrest me too?" George spat out again before turning to Jenna, barely even looking at her. "Pack your bags and leave. I have my son to worry about."

Jenna let out a sob as her dad left the room, a door slamming down the hall. She turned to her mom who didn't even look at her.

"You can see yourselves out."

"Mom-" Jenna choked out, but her mom had already left the room.

Once again, Jenna was crying in his arms.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Those..those bastards!" Henry spat out, pacing back and forth before throwing himself onto the bed.

After packing Jenna's things, they had come back to Jack's house. His dad telling Jenna that she would be staying with them in the extra room.

It was an hour later that they sat in Jack's room, all three of them laying on his bed. Jack laid on the left side of the bed, Jenna in the middle, and Henry on her right. They had only known Jenna two days, but they all shared a connection. Jack felt like he knew Jenna all his life, just like Henry.

"Dad always did love Brian more than he ever loved me, and mom just goes along with whatever dad says like she's some robot."

"Maybe she is." Henry mumbled.

Jenna's head snapped in his direction, her hand colliding with his chest. "Ow woman! Sheesh, I was joking."

"Thanks." Jenna told Henry with a soft chuckle. Jack smiled at them, he knew Henry would try and make her laugh.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jack asked her.

"I think so..I mean i got you guys, don't I? I'm not upset about the getting thrown out thing, It's the fact my dad really thinks I made it up for attention that bothers me. I was never close with my parents like Brian."

"Hey..what was your relationship with Brian like?" Henry asked her carefully.

"He liked to pretend I didn't exist." Was all she said before she let out a sigh and sit up. "I'm tired, see you boys tomorrow."

Leaning down, she kissed both of their cheeks lightly before climbing over Henry to get off the bed.

"Think she'll be okay?" Henry asked him once the door shut.

"Yeah..I think so. Like she said, she has us."

"Right!" Henry scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Anyone would be okay having us as their best friends!"

Jack chucked, "Okay ."

"Hey I'm not the guy who spends like an hour every morning in the bathroom trying to get his hair right."

"I do not!" Jack grabbed one his pillows and brought it down on Henry's grinning face.

"Whatever you say babe, whatever you say." Henry said.

Jack grinned at his boyfriend, grabbing Henry's waist and pulling him closer before lifting himself to hover over Henry, one of his hands on Henry's chest while the other held him up. Jack bent his head down slowly kissing up Henry's neck.

"J-Jack your parents and Jenna-" Henry let out a groan as Jack lightly sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck.

"I can be quiet, can you?" Jack whispered in Henry's ear.

Pulling back to watch Henry's face, he slowly started undoing Henry's jeans with his free hand. A smirk slowly formed on his boyfriends face.

"I can do that." He told Jack, lifting up his hips so Jack could slid his jeans off. Henry's hands quickly undoing Jack's jeans before his also landed on the floor.

Jack moved himself on top of Henry, his hand slowly sliding into Henry's boxers as he crashed their lips together muffling the groan of pleasure that escaped Henry's lips.

"It's a damn good thing those little sessions with Spencer are helping." Henry murmured quickly as Jack nodded, opening the buttons on Henry's shirt before kissing his way down his bare chest.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"My ass hurts." Henry said two hours later, his words slurring slightly in a tired voice while he tried to keep his eyes open. "And it's a good thing your parents room is all the way down the hall."

Jack let out a snort of laughter, "So much for being quiet."

Henry looked up at Jack, his chin resting on Jack's bare chest. "It's not my fault you're like some freakin' god."

Covering his mouth with the hand that wasn't running through Henry's hair, Jack let out a muffled laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind." He grinned, moving his hand away from his face.

"I'd make a comment about boosting your ego but, I'm tired." Henry mumbled, dropping his head back down on Jack's chest.

Instead of responding, he slid his arm down to wrap around Henry's waist, pulling him closer against his chest.

"I love you." Both of them whispered softly.

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to make this chapter more..light hearted, but I obviously needed to put Jenna's parents finding out in there, but so sorry if you didn't like it or if it was lame! And sorry, if there were things you didn't like about the chapter but, I like how it is :)**

**Reviews? :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNINGS: Talk of rape.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

Jack sighed loudly as he walked down the dark street, his phone clutched tightly in his hand. All he had planned to do was take a quick walk, but his mind wandered off and before he knew it, he had walked further than he planned. It was now dark out, and after sending a text to Henry what happened, his phone had died. After everything with Keller, he wasn't a big fan of the dark. He kept looking after his shoulder and kept his head down for the most part, not wanting to catch anyones eye even though it seemed like no one was outside. Which actually only made him more scared.

Looking down at his phone again, something suddenly pulled on his arm towards one of the dark alley's. In shock, Jack dropped his phone. His back was forced against the wall when Jack was able to finally see the face of who grabbed him.

"V-Vartin how..what.." He stumbled over his words, confused. What was he doing out? And how did he know where he was? Did his dad know?

"Brian. Don't call me Vartin." Jack felt his hands grab onto his pants.

"B-Brian stop don't!" He cried, trying to get away.

"Shh! I'm not doing it, I just-" Brian let out a frustrated noise. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Breathing heavy from the panic, Jack looked up, shocked at the pain he could see in his eyes.

"What?"

"I knew what Keller did to my sister..I-" Jack could tell that he hadn't planned on saying this at all. "I told him he could do whatever he wanted with me as long as he didn't touch her again..I wasn't the best brother but she was my baby sister!"

Jack's eyes widened. "He..-"

"Raped me? No, I'm the one who told him he could do what he wanted with me." Brian paused and licked his lips, Jack could tell it was a nervous habit. "Eventually I had enough..but then he made a deal..he knew I was like him..a monster..a disgusting freak."

Jack didn't dare speak yet, but he made sure Brian's hands didn't do anything more then grab onto his jeans in a tight grip to make sure he didn't move.

"He knew I had this..liking to you." Jack's mouth fell open slightly as he stared at Brian, he almost shivered at the stare Brian was giving him. "The deal was, if he was ever gone then he'd let me have you..but I..the day in the bathroom anytime I thought of..doing anything like that to you again, I felt sick. I didn't understand and I still don't, I almost did something unforgivable. I'm no better than Keller. Why do I feel sick about it?"

Brian let out a humorless chuckle. "I don't even like guys, only you and it confuses the hell out of me. I had planned on doing something about it, even if it made me sick..even thought of going after Henry just to get back at you for making me feel this way..but then I saw how close you both were with Jenna and I couldn't do that to her."

"Brian..why are you telling me all this?" Jack heard and felt his voice crack but he didn't care.

"This is my goodbye, Jack."

Jack opened his mouth to ask what he meant but instead Brian's mouth was on his, and Jack was frozen in shock. Before he could even get his body to move, Brian already pulled away and was gone.

"What the…" Jack breathed out slowly.

As soon as he could convince his body to move off the wall, he picked up his phone and ran home.

First, he told his dad that Brian was out and stopped him on his way home not telling his dad what Brian really said, just that he told Jack goodbye. The second thing he did was charge his phone to call Henry. Once Henry came over, Jack pulled both him and Jenna into his room telling them the full story. Jenna let out a few tears at the fact he knew what happened and actually thought of her. And Henry was so angry at Brian that he kept his arms folded tightly and kept grinding his teeth.

Jack was left confused, but oddly enough he wasn't angry at Brian at all.

The next morning he called his Aunt Penelope to tell him where he went. He knew his dad would have already had her checking.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jack said into the phone that was sitting on his bed on speaker.

"_I mean he hasn't come up at all since he bought that train ticket to new york." _His Aunt Penelope's voice came through the speaker. _"I'm sorry my sweet babies."_

"It's fine Penny." Jenna told her softly. Jenna had of course met all of the BAU family members, but her and Penny had taken a liking to one another especially.

"_It'll be okay, he can't hide from the computer goddess forever!" _

Both of them smiled. "Bye Aunt Penny." Jack told her before hanging up.

"Is it weird that I don't miss him or feel that sad that he left? I just feel bad that I never knew what happened."

"I don't think it's weird at all. You were never close, but he's still your brother and you're naturally a caring person." Jack told her.

A sudden knock at the door had them both jumping slightly. They looked at each other confused. Henry had stayed at school for a detention he got when he fell asleep in class, so it wasn't him.

"Come in!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at his dad, he barely ever knocked or even came into his room. "What's up, dad?"

"I have some bad news." Jack quickly glanced at Jenna who returned the look. Both of them sitting up straighter.

"Henry is in the hospital. Some kids attacked him sometime as he left the school.-" Jack felt Jenna's hand squeeze his suddenly tightened fist. "He's going to be fine but he got roughed up and right now what he needs is support."

Jack barely let his dad finish after he learned Henry was okay before he was rushing out the door.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jack let out a small whimper when he saw Henry. He was covered in cuts and bruises, most of the bruises weren't on his face but he did have some butterfly stitches along his cheek and on his forehead. Jack heard someone say that it wouldn't scar, but he was just glad he was okay for the most part.

"He's going to be okay." Jack heard JJ say as she put her hand on his shoulder. He knew she really was just saying it to reassure herself. He knew Henry would be okay.

"Come on, let's go get some food, it's been a while since you ate." He heard Will say.

"B-But what if he wakes up?"

"Cher he's on enough drugs to keep him knocked out for a couple more hours."

Jack didn't pay anymore attention to the conversation until he heard the door open and close signaling that they left.

Looking around to make sure no one else was in the room, Jack stepped closer to Henry's bed and leaned down till his ear was by his mouth. He was glad Jenna had to use the bathroom.

"Henry." He said softly, he knew Henry was on drugs, but knew even if he was drugged up, he still would talk to you if you asked a question but he would say it so softly you had to listen carefully but his lips would barely move. He didn't want to think about how he came to find that out. "Who did this to you?"

Jack didn't have to wait long. "Nick..and..Blake.."

Figures it would be the only two guys friends with Brian. Jack placed a kiss on Henry's lips before storming to the door. Making sure no one would see him, Jack quickly left the hospital and got a cab.

Jack felt anger run through him as he kept picturing Henry in his mind.

**A/N: Review? :)**

**Sorry people who stuck around to read, BUT only a few more chapters to go :D As sad as it is to finish this fanfic, I feel like i've been dragging it on longer than needed. About maybe 4 chapters left? **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! **

**WARNINGS: May have offensive terms. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

Jack feels tears slip down his cheeks as he roughly washes the blood off his knuckles. After fighting with Nick and Blake, he just ran. Only to come to a secluded lake that he once shared with Nathan. At first he took his time walking along the dock resting on the lake, taking his time to remove his shoes and pull his pants up to put his feet in the water. But right as he sat down he felt the urge to wash off the blood. Jack knew the blood was already washed away, but he didn't stop until he felt someone grab his hands.

"It's gone Jack."

Looking up, Jack blinked the tears away to see better. "Jenna, how'd you find me?"

"Penny, of course. Jack..who was it?" Jenna didn't remove her hands from his as she pulled off her own shoes and sat down on the dock next to him.

"Brian's friends, Nick and Blake."

Jenna scoffed, "Figures, so how bad did you kick their asses?"

Jack felt his lips pull up in a smile. "Who's to say they didn't kick mine?"

"I know you can fight, and those two morons could barely fight their way out of a paper bag. They only got Henry so bad 'cause they jumped him from behind, I'm sure you've taught Henry how to defend himself the past few weeks."

"Yeah I taught him a bit, I had a feeling something like this would happen but.."

"_Hey shitheads!" Jack yelled at the two guys who were throwing a football back and forth on the empty football field. _

"_What do you want, Hotchner?" Nick yelled back, walking towards him with Blake right behind him._

"_Upset we messed up your little boyfriend?" Blake said, smirking._

"_Think you can just beat him up like you did without some payback?" Jack growled._

"_Well yeah, whatcha gonna do about it fagg-" Jack threw a punch before Nick could finish._

"_You little bitch!" Blake yelled before charging at him, Nick coming after him too after he got himself back together. _

_They both tried throwing punches and kicks but Jack deflected almost all of them, not even feeling it when he did get hit. Before he knew it both of them dropped to the ground, and he felt the cuts on his knuckles along with some of their own blood. _

_Jack leaned over them as they groaned and moaned in pain. "Here's a little tip, next time you mess with me or Henry think of the fact I trained to fight with FBI Agents."_

"Oh yes!" Jenna cheered laughing.

Jack grinned for a minute before his thoughts drifted to Henry. "Jenna did you come here to see if I was okay or was it Henry?"

"Henry." She said with a sigh. "We need you back at the hospital. Henry woke up and refuses to talk till he sees you. He won't even talk to JJ, just keeps asking where you are."

"Why didn't you say so sooner!" Jack told her, shooting up from the dock quickly pulling his shoes on not even caring that his feet were still wet.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Jack!" Shouted Henry once Jack threw open the door, immediately walking to Henry's side and taking his hand in his own.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." He told Henry softly, running his thumb over Henry's hand.

"You're here now."

"Jack, what happened to your hands?" Jack grimaced at his dad's voice.

"I think you know what happened dad. It was Nick Wilton and Blake Martin."

"We'll talk about this later." His dad said sternly before heading out the door, JJ and Will following after to give them some privacy and see who the boys were who hurt their son. Jack let out a breath when it was only him and Henry in the room.

"So how bad did you kick their asses and how bad are you hurt?"

Jack gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

Right as the sentence left his mouth, Henry reached out and poked his stomach. Jack pulled away from his finger and flinched.

"Right, and I'm a unicorn." Henry said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Fine so they got some punches in, but I'm not hurt that bad."

"Like me?" Henry grumbled, shifting uncomfortably but stopping and grunting in pain.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Jack mumbled.

"Shut up Jack. Give me a few weeks and I'll be as good as new."

Henry grabbed onto the front of Jack's shirt pulling him down. Knowing what he wanted, Jack leaned down the rest of the way and kissed him. Henry's hand slipped to the back of his neck making sure he didn't pull away too soon.

"The reason I wanted to see you so bad, was 'cause I had a dream that they hurt you too."

"I'm fine babe." Jack whispered, running his thumb over the cheek that didn't have stitches.

"Only a few more weeks until summer." Henry said randomly, still holding Jack close to him.

"Can't wait."

**A/N: Shortest chapter I ever wrote for this fanfic! And sorry for the lame fighting, I can't write action scenes ._.**

**Review? :) 3 more chapters left?!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wooop! Two chapters in a day! sorry about last chapter being shorter and this one kind of sucking .-. **

**WARNINGS: SLASH! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

"You have got to be kidding me.." Jack's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Ah the proof is actually..coming up the street right now."

Jack turned away from his dad, driving up the street in a brand new car with the top down was Henry, Jenna right beside him.

"You..you really got me a car?!" Shouted Jack, shock still in his voice.

"Well you can drive legally now, and I trust you. Not to mention you have to get around somehow this summer, you know our caseload is always higher in the summer."

"Thanks dad!" Jack quickly hugged his dad, then quickly went to hug Beth who had just walked outside.

"Oh!" She laughed. "Be careful you three!"

"I'll watch after them, don't you guys worry!" Shouted Jenna from the car.

Jack with a grin on his face jogged over to the car and jumped in, waving to his dad and Beth one last time before Henry gave them a playful salute and drove off.

"You sure you don't wanna drive?" Henry asked him, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nah not yet."

"Jack, you know it won't be like last time."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I know Henry, remember I had to drive to actually be able to drive in the first place. I'm not 14 anymore."

"Come on guys, don't ruin the moment!" Whined Jenna. "I don't know about you two but-" Instead of finishing her sentence, Jenna started standing up.

"Careful!" Henry shouted at her, quickly glancing at her.

"Calm down!" She laughed, sliding her sunglasses back on as she shouted in excitement.

"You're insane!" Henry told her. "Jack what do you think you're doing?!"

"Enjoying myself, what does it look like?" Jack told him chucking, before going to join Jenna in her excitement.

Jack put his own sunglasses on and reached down patting Henry's back. "Come on man, you're the one who told me it wouldn't be like last time."

"Fine, just try not to go flying if I have to use the breaks."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jack and Henry sat on the grass by the lake, the same lake Jack once shared with Nathan and the one he came to after beating up Nick and Blake.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Henry asked him.

"I wanted to show it to you..me and Nathan found this place."

"Then why bring me here? It's special to both of you."

"One day when we came here, Nathan told me that if he ever wasn't around anymore..that he'd want me to find someone else, someone to make me happy. He told me to share this spot, so it'd stay a happy place. It sounds kind of silly saying it out loud-"

"It doesn't." Henry interrupted. "You know Nathan knew I liked you."

Jack's head snapped up to look at Henry. "He did?"

"Yeah..we had this conversation.."

"_Nathan? What're you doing here?" Henry asked his friend and best friends boyfriend confused. Usually Nathan was with Jack, not randomly showing up at his house._

"_I wanted to talk." Nathan told him, sitting down beside him on the porch steps._

"_What's up? Is Jack okay?" _

"_He's fine, but I wanted to talk to you about him."_

_Henry felt his heart speed up a little, was this the moment he was afraid of? The moment Nathan would tell him he didn't like it when he hung around with Jack? _

"_It's nothing bad!" Nathan reassured him, seeing the worry on his face. "Look Henry, I'm just going to come right out and say it...I know you like Jack more than a best friend." _

"_W-What a-are you talking about?" Henry laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck._

_Nathan rolled his eyes then smiled. "I'm not mad, or even upset. I know you've known each other since you were babies. Just promise me something?"_

"_Just as long as it's not something bad." _

"_If I'm ever gone, promise me you'll be there for Jack and make him happy."_

Both boys sat in silence, letting what they had just shared sink in.

"Do you think Nathan knew something would happen to him? I mean it sounded like it from what he told us." Jack said softly.

"Possibly. I don't know if i'd feel right taking his place in your secret lake though."

"I want to share it with you, and Nathan wanted that too." Jack stood up and stripped off his shirt, reaching for his belt before Henry stopped him.

"Uh what're you doing?"

"What do you think?" He chucked, taking off his belt. "You said you wanted to do it this summer."

Jack continued stripping off his clothes, knowing Henry was just sitting there staring at him. Giving his boyfriend a wink, Jack walked over to the water till it reached his knees.

"You coming in our what?" He shouted at Henry, laughing when the boy in question quickly scrambled up and practically tore his clothes off fumbling along the way.

"It's not my fault I like seeing you naked." Henry mumbled once he reached Jack. "Not to mention your ass is pretty distracting."

Jack snickered, going deep into the water with Henry following. Jack wasted no time before he wrapped himself around Henry. "Your ass is pretty distracting too." He smirked before kissing his boyfriend.

He felt Henry smile against his lips, Jack's hand trailing down Henry's chest slowly making his lover squeeze Jack's hips in annoyance. Before Jack's hand could reach it's destination, Henry getting too impatient at not being touched put his hands on Jack's shoulders using him as leverage to wrap his legs around Jack's waist.

"Someone's impatient." Jack breathed out once they pulled away to get air.

"Well if someone would touch me, I-" Henry let out a groan as he felt Jack's hand finally touch him like he wanted, one arm wrapped around him to keep him in place.

Jack gripped Henry tightly, whispering something he wouldn't even remember later as they finally became one. All he would remember was the lust in Henry's eyes as the words left his lips.

**A/N: Reviews? :D They keep me going~**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Ahh another chapter! Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing to finish this but I've been in the mood to write especially CM fanfics!**

**HOTCHFANATIC pointed out that I didn't put the conversation between Hotch and Jack about the fight, and I'm sorry for leaving the conversation out, I just didn't have the exact motivation for it. They also pointed out that it seemed as if Hotch was rewarding Jack for it by giving him the car (since I left out the conversation) but honestly that wasn't how I meant it, sorry again! In chapter 10 at the end Henry said "Only a few more weeks till summer" then in next chapter I didn't say it was a time jump but it was a time jump to summer time, sorry if that wasn't clear when reading chapter 11.**

***Cough* Excuse my little rambling there. **

**THIS IS ACTUALLY THE LAST CHAPTER! I had decided for what I wanted, it would make more sense to just put it all in one chapter so here is the Epilogue! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

_Time Jump: November 3rd, Fall._

Today was more than a normal day for Jack Hotchner. No matter how much time would pass, he would never forget what November 3rd was. Standing in front of Nathan's grave, Jack wished him a quiet happy birthday. Jack had already planned on coming here to wish him a happy birthday, but when he had arrived, standing at the entrance was Henry, his dad, Beth and the rest of their BAU family. He felt touched by the fact they all were there not only for him, but for Nathan as well. But then Jack noticed someone standing slightly off to the side, Nathan's aunt.

He had opened his mouth to talk, but she had stepped forward and put her hands on his face.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. It was not your fault child." She told him softly, tears swimming in both of their eyes.

Now they all stood in front of his grave. Jack felt a few tears escape but he knew he wasn't alone when he heard Nathan's aunt sniffle, and when he looked over he saw Henry wiping at his face. Jack was glad that Nathan's mom had decided to bury him where he was most happy, even if the ending wasn't so great.

They all stood in silence for a long while until Jack felt his legs ache.

"Sorry for keeping you guys here so long." He told them softly.

"It's what family is for." Penny told him, her arm wrapped around Derek's.

"Ready to go?" His dad asked, his own arm wrapped around Beth's shoulders.

"Yeah...yeah I think I am."

With one last glance at his grave, Jack turned around following his family out. Feeling comfort in the hand wrapped around his own, and the arm looped through his own on the other side.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

_Time Jump: 7 years later._

A little boys laughter echoed across the empty beach on a chilly day. His squeals of joy following shortly after as his dads chased him and each other around the beach.

Jack and Henry Hotchner couldn't smile any bigger as they watched their 6 year old son have the time of his life over something so simple as playing around in the sand, not even caring that the day was cold.

After graduating from high school, they both had gone straight to college for only 4 years before starting up their own little organization on helping male rape victims, especially teenagers. It had taken a lot of work, but they had done it.

Not long after getting out of college, did Jack ask Henry to marry him. Henry had no hesitation at all when shouting yes and tackling Jack in a hug so hard that they both had fallen on the ground. Only a month after being married did Jack overhear Henry talking to Jenna about adopting a child. At first Jack had thought it was too soon to even consider adopting, but then thoughts of them being a complete family pushed that thought aside.

They had adopted a 5 year old son after what seemed like ages of waiting to be able to adopt a child. Kendall Hotchner wasn't a shy boy, he had a live and happy personality which brightened up their days. Kendall was the result of two fifteen year olds who had tried taking care of him but it took a toll on the young parents who had to give him up for adoption. Jack and Henry still kept in contact with his parents who were happy to see he had a happy loving family to care for him.

Kendall was also quite taken with Jenna's own 6 year old, Kendall only a year older than little Brianna Shay. Jenna had met Brianna's father who was now her husband the first week of college, when she had knocked into him spilling her coffee all over his shirt. Only a few months into their relationship did Jenna become pregnant, but Ezra Shay didn't even think to leave. Jenna had struggled to finish college but when Brianna was born, it was all worth it to her. Jenna had named her daughter after her own brother Brian, who still never popped back up but Jenna would receive a letter from him every month, but with no return address.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts by a little body jumping on his own.

"Come on dad, play!" Kendall giggled, trying to pull his dad up.

"Did you tire daddy out already?" Jack joked, looking over at Henry who was laying in the sand breathing heavy.

"No! Daddy is just resting."

Jack laughed and soon continued on chasing his son around in the sand, Henry joining them again once he finally caught his breath.

All that could be heard was their laughter.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

_Nathan smiled watching the scene on the beach. Long ago for a short time he had imagined that being his life, but life doesn't always end the way you want it he had learned. He certainly didn't want to leave Jack or his life, but watching Jack's life grow into something wonderful made him feel better about it. Henry was perfect for him. Nathan knew even if he hadn't died, they would have ended up together anyway, it was only a matter of time. _

"_Watching him again?" A woman's voice said from over his shoulder. Nathan turned to see Haley Brooks. _

"_It's hard not to." Nathan told her, feeling her hand on his shoulder._

"_I know." She said softly. He knew that too, a lot of times when he would watch Jack, Haley would watch with him. Watching over her son. "He's grown into a wonderful young man, I always knew he would. I just wish he had an easier time on the way."_

_Nathan nodded in agreement, they both hated watching what Jack went through and not being able to do anything about it. They were glad Keller had gone to hell. _

_Being in heaven, Nathan had to watch a lot of things from not only Jack's life but also his mothers that he wished he could stop, it was times like those that made it hard for all of them in heaven. While Nathan hadn't met Jack's family, he had learned enough about them not only from the stories Jack told, but the people he met here. _

_Haley was the one he first met, and the one he had the most contact with. He had also met Derek Morgan's father, Maeve Donovan, JJ's sister Rosaline, Penelope's parents, Emily's childhood friend Matthew, Rossi's first wife Carolyn, Blake's son Ethan, and many more. _

_Nathan had learned a lot of things about Jack's family from them, and they had made his stay more pleasant. _

_They were his connection to Jack, especially Haley. _

_As he watched Jack and Henry play with their son Kendall on the beach, he felt his lips turn up into a smile. _

_This to him, was a perfect ending. _

**A/N: Aaaaaand, we're done! Kind of rushed it a bit but I'm pretty satisfied with the ending and the way it went. :)**

**This was my longest fanfic ever! Kind of sad when you see those nice long fanfic's but I'm happy with my 12 chapters :D I'll probably be writing a lot of one-shots for CM and CSI now that I got a pretty decent sized fanfic done!**

**Review and tell me what you thought? :)**


End file.
